Aimo
by Zashache
Summary: *RebornLambo* dia tak menyangka kalau orang egois itu akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjaga dan mengurusnya ketika dia sakit...walaupun orang itu tak mau mengakui kalau dia memang "peduli" sebegitukah susahnya untuk mengatakan "aku perduli padamu?"


**MATTGASM:** Jangan bunuh gua karena gua cinta mati sama pair inih!! Maapkan aku senpaiii!!! SENPAI MAAPKAN KOHAI MU INIIIII!!!! GYAAAAKKKHHHH!!! (_-di tendang rame2-_) oh, well, terima nasip aja deh. xP

**Title:** Aimo

**Pair:** TYL! RebornLambo

**Rate: **T (..._always, T..._)

**Genre: **Romance/comfort

**Warnings: **AU, OOC

©** Katekyou Hitman Reborn! ** Belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Semua dimulai dari sebuah rintik hujan kecil.

Rintik hujan kecil yang perlahan-lahan menjadi jarum air, jatuh menghujani tanah dengan keras dan cepat.

Lambo nampak tak perduli dengan rintik air hujan yang jatuh menghujani tubuhnya, hawa dingin yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya dia hiraukan begitu saja. Lambo telah menyelesaikan misi nya, dia merasa teramat puas telah meng_esekusi_ sekelompok orang-orang tak berguna sendirian ditengah lapangan sepi.

Padahal, Reborn ikut dengannya. Namun dia membiarkan anak itu untuk bermain-main sebentar, dan ternyata hasilnya cukup lumayan... Lambo merayakan keberhasilan misi pertamanya dengan bermandikan air hujan dingin...

"oi, sapi bego... kau akan sakit jika main hujan." Ucap Reborn yang menunggu Lambo dibawah atap sebuah gedung tua. Menghindari hujan yang turun teramat derasnya.

"saa... biarkan saja." Lambo menghiraukan omongan Reborn, tumben-tumbenan aja orang itu ngomong, biasanya juga nyuekin dia... Reborn nampak menghela nafas panjang, dia membuka jas hitam mahalnya dan membentangkannya keatas menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju Lambo, dan membentangkan jasnya lebih lebar lagi agar Lambo tak terkena hujan.

"Tsuna tak akan mau melihatmu basah kuyup seperti kalah bertarung, bodoh." Ucap Reborn yang masih membentangkan jas hitamnya diatas dirinya dan Lambo. Lambo menatap kearah Reborn, mengapa dia harus membentangkan jas hitam (_yang teramat mahal_) hanya untuk mengiring Lambo pulang dibawah hujan?

Namun akhirnya dia menuruti apa perkataan Reborn, merekapun melangkah kembali kemobil bersama dibawah jas hitam Reborn yang telah basah seutuhnya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(besoknya....)

"sekarang kalian boleh keluar...."

Setelah memberikan misi Tsuna menyuruh semua anggotanya untuk keluar meninggalkan ruangannya, namun ada suatu hal yang menangkap matanya...Lambo, muka remaja itu teramat merah dan dia terlihat pusing tak bertenaga. Tsunapun berjalan menghampiri Lambo yang tergolek lemas disofa ruangan.

"Lambo-san, kau tak apa? Wajahmu merah sekali" ucap Tsuna dengan raut wajah khawatir, dia mau memegang kepala Lambo untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya, namun Lambo mencegat tangannya.

"a-aku tak apa, _Vongola Tenth_...su...sungguh..." ucap Lambo dengan nafas yang teramat berat, Tsuna tahu ada yang salah dengan remaja ini.

"uh, baiklah...lebih baik kau beristirahat dahulu, Lambo-san" Tsuna membantu Lambo untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya keluar dari ruangan, setelah 'didepak' keluar ruangan, Lambo mengecheck suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"_sial...panas banget.._" tubuhnya sangat panas, kepalanya rada pusing, dan nafasnya teramat berat... sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia sakit. Demam, lebih tepatnya.

"...oi, sapi bego." Dan sialnya, ada Reborn muncul dari lorong samping, sepertinya mau mengarah keruangan Tsuna... Lambo memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, mengapa dia harus bertemu dengan Reborn disini dan disaat _keadaan _begini pula!

"uh, apa maumu?" Lambo berusaha untuk terlihat '_sehat_' dan '_tak apa-apa_' dihadapan Reborn, dia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak walaupun kepalanya pusing setengah mati.

"...wajahmu merah." Ucap Reborn dengan singkat. Reborn hanya berjarak 5 cm dari tempat Lambo berdiri, Lambo tak bisa melihat sosok Reborn dengan jelas karena sakit kepala yang parah.

"la...lalu!? apa itu urusanmu??" sahut Lambo, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Lambo kehilangan kesadarannya dan mau jatuh, "hei!!" namun Reborn menangkapnya dengan cepat. Ketika Reborn menangkapnya, dia bisa merasakan kalau badan remaja itu panas sekali.

Mendadak, pintu ruangan Tsuna terbuka kembali. "ada apa ribut-ribu...AAAHHH!!" Tsuna berteriak histeris ketika melihat Lambo yang lemas berada ditangan Reborn, Tsuna mengira kalau Reborn telah...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, REBORN!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA LAMBO!!!" Tsuna berteriak makin histeris, Reborn menghiraukan Tsuna, dia mengangkat Lambo dengan gaya _bridal-style_...

"dia mendadak jatuh, badannya panas sekali... dia sakit." Kata Reborn dengan Lambo yang sudah '_hilang_' ditangannya, akhirnya Tsuna yang tadi histeris...jadi _makin_ histeris.

"yak ampun... bagaimana ini?? Semua orang akan pergi untuk menjalankan misi, (_termasuk Tsuna) _tak akan ada yang bisa menjaganya..." ucap Tsuna, dia benar-benar sangat panik...

"jangan khawatir." Setelah mengatakan itu, Reborn beranjak pergi membawa Lambo... meninggalkan Tsuna dengan tampang bodoh... "aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ucap Reborn dari kejauhan.

Setelah Reborn pergi berlalu bersama Lambo yang berada ditangannya, kini Tsuna baru sadar akan sesuatu...

"justeru karena diurus olehmu, aku jadi khawatir!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Reborn membawa Lambo kekamarnya sendiri, kemudian meletakan tubuh Lambo diatas tempat tidur. Dia melihat Lambo kesulitan untuk bernafas, nafasnya terdengar teramat berat...

Reborn melepas sepatu dan membuka sedikit kancing baju Lambo, sebelum menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Kini yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu anak itu untuk bangun... ternyata tak membutuhkan waktu lama, sekitar 10 menit kemudian Lambo sudah membuka matanya.

"a-apa yang..." dia tak ingat kenapa dia bisa berada didalam kamarnya, dan yang membuatnya shock ialah ada Reborn yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

"oi, sapi bego...tadi kau pingsan." Ucap Reborn dengan wajah yang seakan-akan mengatakan; _'lo-nyusahin-gue._' Padahal sebaliknya....

"eh...?!" Lambo langsung menaikan badannya menjadi posisi duduk, namun Reborn dengan cepat mendorong Lambo kembali ke posisi tidur (??) "jangan banyak bergerak, bodoh. Atau demammu semakin tinggi" kata Reborn dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya...

"ba...baiklah...." Lambo yang tak berdaya akhirnya menuruti perintah Reborn...suatu pantangan bagi dirinya, karena menuruti perintah Reborn sama dengan; _menyerahkan diri sendiri kepada musuh._

"semua orang pergi, maka akulah yang bertugas menjagamu." Mendengar kalau Reborn adalah _**SATU-SATUnya**_ orang yang tersisa di markas dan dia bertugas untuk merawat dirinya, Lambo berasa mau teriak dan menangis histeris...

"a...apa??! apakah...apakah I-pin tidak ada?? Fuuta?? Nana-san?? Haru-san??" Lambo tak mau diurus sama Reborn, pasti orang itu merencakan sesuatu yang jelek bagi dirinya... Reborn nampak kesal ketika Lambo menolak tawarannya, dia langsung membanting meja kecil yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur Lambo.

"dengarkan aku, sapi bego... aku juga tak mau mengurusmu. karena Tsuna yang memerintahkanku, aku tak dapat membantahnya..." Reborn nampak benar-benar marah, dia menatap lurus kearah Lambo yang ketakutan dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa...namun Reborn langsung membuang arah pandangannya ketika dia menyadari kalau dia telah membuat remaja itu takut... tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lambo...

Lambo tak mengerti akan sikap Reborn, tapi dia tak mau mempersoalkan hal itu... dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh pundaknya. Eh, tunggu dulu... Siapa yang memakaikannya selimut? Siapa yang melepas sepatunya? Dan Siapa juga yang membawanya kemari??

Apakah Reborn?

"_oh duh, dia tak mungkin SEBAIK itu untuk menolongku... dia hanya TERPAKSA menolongku..._" pikir Lambo, masih menyangkal semua yang terjadi dihadapannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, rintik hujan kembali jatuh... Lambo mendengar suara tetesan air hujan jatuh dari jendelanya, jendela kamarnya basah dengan seketika karena hujan deras... Lambo ingat, kalau kemarin dia basah kuyup karena hujan... mungkin karena itulah, hari ini dia sakit...

Lambo memasukan kepalanya kedalam selimut, entah mengapa selimut yang cukup tebal itu tak dapat membuatnya hangat sama sekali... malah makin dingin... Lambo mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa... sakit ini menyiksanya. Matanya memang tertutup, namun otaknya tak bisa membiarkannya untuk beristirahat...

Tak lama kemudian, Lambo mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dan juga terdengar langkah kaki seseorang masuk kedalam... dia seperti menaruh sebuah nampan kayu diatas meja, bau harum makanan langsung menyebar keseluruh kamar, membuat Lambo perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menyadari ada Reborn yang menaruh nampan kayu itu.

"...Reborn?" Reborn nampak terkejut ketika menyadari kalau Lambo tidak tidur (_seperti yang dia duga_) dia menaruh sepiring sup krim dengan _side-dish_ sandwich dan beberapa obat.

"makan itu, lalu minum obatnya." Reborn berusaha untuk _cuek_ kepada Lambo, setelah menaruh makanan dan obat-obatan, Reborn pergi keluar kamar kembali. Lambo perlahan-lahan bangun ke posisi duduk dan menatap makanan yang baru saja Reborn berikan padanya.

" _tunggu dulu... semua orang pergi...apakah...dia yang memasaknya sendiri??" _pikir Lambo, takut kalau ada racun didalam makanan itu...perutnya sudah berbunyi, dia harus makan... walaupun sebenarnya dia tak yakin dengan makanan yang dibawakan oleh Reborn... tapi apa daya, daripada makin sakit karena enggak makan...

Lambo-pun mulai memakan sup-nya duluan, sup krim yang hangat... dia nampak terkejut setelah memakannya, rasanya...tak seperti racun. Bahkan, jauh dari itu...rasanya hangat didalam tubuh... tak disangka orang seperti Reborn bisa memasak juga...

Lambo kemudian berfikir, Reborn benar-benar mengurusnya... memberikannya obat, membuatkannya makanan, membantunya ketika pingsan... dia jadi merasa tak enak karena telah berperasangka buruk kepada Reborn. Dia pikir Reborn akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa karena kondisinya yang lemah dan tak berdaya saat ini...

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Lambo mengambil beberapa butir obat yang telah Reborn bawakan untuknya. Setelah meminumnya, dia beranjak masuk kedalam selimut lagi...

"_...Reborn..._" entah mengapa, Lambo jadi memikirkan Reborn... dan perlahan-lahan dia menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya untuk beristirahat...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X...XX.X.X.X**

"unngg...." Lambo perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, ternyata dia ketiduran...dan diluar masih hujan deras... lampu kamarnya mati, padahal seingatnya tadi masih menyala... ketika dia melihat kearah samping, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ada Reborn yang tertidur dikursi samping tempat tidurnya.

Reborn tertidur dalam posisi duduk, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Lambo juga menyadari kalau ada handuk dingin berada diatas kepalanya, yang nampaknya ditaruh oleh Reborn untuk menurunkan panasnya...

Lambo sungguh tak mengerti. orang yang mengurusnya ini adalah orang terjahat, mulut tajam, dan egois...lalu mengapa dia berada disini dan menjaganya? "Reborn..." ucap Lambo dengan pelan, Reborn terbangun ketika mendengar suara Lambo. Lambo panik ketika melihat Reborn terbangun.

"huh...apa? oh, sapi bego." Bangun-bangun, Reborn langsung menunjukan muka tak bersahabat. Lambo menghela nafas, ternyata Reborn memang tak berubah... dan _tak akan_ pernah berubah... "bagaimana demammu?" anehnya, Reborn menanyakan tentang kondisinya.

"uh...nampaknya sudah lumayan...se-sekarang jam berapa??" yup, panasnya tidak separah yang tadi...mungkin berkat obat+kompresan dingin itu... tiba-tiba Reborn bangkit dari kursi yang dia duduk, dan mau berjalan keluar...

"sekarang jam 7 malam, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi" ucap Reborn yang mau berjalan menuju pintu, namun Lambo langsung menahannya. "tunggu, Jangan pergi!" sahut remaja itu. Langkah Reborn terhenti ketika Lambo memintanya untuk tak pergi.

"...mengapa?" Tanya Reborn, pandangannya masih tertuju kepada pintu. Lambo nampak tak bisa menjawabnya, dia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa dia mencegat Reborn untuk pergi...

"karena...karena aku tak ingin kau pergi." Ya, itulah alasannya. Reborn sempat terdiam sebentar ketika mendengar alasan Lambo mencegatnya untuk pergi, barulah dia kembali duduk di tempat yang sama... Lambo tersenyum padanya, entah mengapa dia merasa senang ketika melihat ada Reborn yang menjaganya...

"sekarang maumu apa?" Tanya Reborn, masih menunjukan muka tak bersahabat... Lambo sebenarnya ingin sekali memukulnya, karena selalu saja bersikap ketus... namun Reborn tetaplah Reborn.

"tak ada... mengapa kau tadi ada disini, Reborn?" Lambo tak ingin memulai pertengkaran, dia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan '_tenang_'... dan nampaknya Reborn mengetahui hal itu, diapun tak terlalu '_jahat_' dengan remaja sakit itu.

"entahlah." Ucap Reborn, seakan-akan dia tak mau mengakui kalau dari tadi dia melihat Lambo tertidur, menjaganya, dan menganti handuk kompresnya sesekali.

Lambo mengulurkan tangannya kepada Reborn, Reborn yang bingung akhirnya memegang tangan Lambo dan mengengamnya dengan cukup erat... _"dingin..."_ pikir Lambo. Tangan Reborn sangat dingin, dibandingkan dengan panas tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan yang menjaganya selama ini... dia mendekatkan tangan Reborn yang dia gengam ke wajahnya, seakan-akan menyuruh Reborn untuk mengelus wajahnya...

Mereka berdua tak ada yang berbicara, hanya berbicara melalui sentuhan lembut... sentuhan yang mengatakan; "_aku perduli kepadamu..."_ Reborn mengusap wajah Lambo dengan lembut, dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Lambo yang rada menurun...

"jangan...jangan pergi..." ucap Lambo. dia tak menginginkan pemuda itu untuk pergi, satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki saat ini dan satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar perhatian dengannya hanyalah Reborn seorang...walaupun Reborn tak mau mengakuinya...

"..............." Reborn tak mengatakan apapun. perlahan-lahan dia naik keatas tempat tidur dan masuk kedalam selimut, Lambo yang mengetahui Reborn berada disisinya langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, dan memendamkan wajah merahnya didada Reborn.

"...aku tak akan pergi." Bisik Reborn, kedua tangannya melingkar dipunggung Lambo, memeluknya dengan erat seperti tak akan pernah dilepaskan... Reborn pernah kehilangan Lambo sekali, dan itu tak akan pernah dia lakukan kembali... melihat remaja itu sakit dan tak berdaya, membuatnya merasa tak berguna... merasa tak berguna karena dia tak bisa melakukan apapun yang berarti untuk membuatnya membaik...

Lambo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat wajah Reborn, terakhir yang dia ketahui sebelum semuanya terasa seperti _cliché_ ialah; mendadak Reborn menciumnya. Bibir Reborn yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya, seakan-akan suhu tubuh mereka melebur... Lambo memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa semakin panas seraya lidah Reborn memasuki mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidahnya....

Tak lama kemudian, Reborn memutus ciuman itu dengan cepat karena sepertinya dia sadar kalau seharusnya dia tak melakukan hal itu. Namun ketika Reborn mau pergi keluar dari tempat tidur, tangan Lambo tak mau melepaskannya. Lambo masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan..." bisiknya dengan lembut, Lambo benar-benar mengencangkan tangannya, Reborn tak mengerti mengapa kini dia '_terjebak_' bersama remaja itu... "kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku..." tambahnya.

Lagi-lagi Reborn tak mengatakan sesuatu. Dia hanya diam saja... membiarkan Lambo untuk memeluknya dengan erat dan diapun mencium kepala remaja itu dengan lembut, sebelum mereka berdua terlelap tidur dengan rintikan hujan yang mengiringi mereka.

**X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.**

(esok pagi...)

Pagi ini Lambo merasa sangat segar, ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menyadari kalau temperatur badannya telah menjadi normal, rasa pusingnya juga sudah hilang... namun dia menyadari ada yang berbeda, Reborn tak ada disampingnya. Mungkin Reborn telah pergi sebelum dia bangun...

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Lambo berjalan keluar untuk mencari Reborn...

"oh, selamat pagi, Lambo-san. Apakah demammu sudah turun?" orang yang paling ramah di HQ, Yamamoto, menyapanya ketika dia baru keluar kamar. "aah, Yamamoto-san... sudah mendingan kok" ucap Lambo dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan orang, Yamamoto dan Lambo refleks langsung mencari sumber suara itu...dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari dalam ruangan Tsuna, ketika mereka berdua masuk kedalam, mereka menemukan Tsuna yang merinding ketakutan dipojok sofa, dan juga menemukan Reborn yang berdiri bersandarkan tembok.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan senyuman pasrah diwajahnya. Lambo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Reborn, Reborn yang berdiri membelakangi mereka semua...

"ta...tak apa, ha...hanya saja...Reborn... akuilah... kau...." Tsuna perlahan-lahan bergerak dari sofa, pokoknya sebisa mungkin jauh dari Reborn...

"dame Tsuna, kubilang aku tak sakit...!!" Reborn akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya seutuhnya kearah mereka, wajah Reborn nampak sangat merah dan jalannya sempoyongan. Sama seperti Lambo kemarin...

"Reborn? Kau sakit??" Lambo langsung berjalan menghampiri Reborn, namun Reborn nampak berusaha untuk menjauhinya. "ah.. Apakah ketularan karena..." saat Lambo mau ngomong, Reborn langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Yamamoto dan Tsuna tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi saat ini....

"kubilang aku tak apa...aku tak sakit..." Reborn masih menyangkalnya, karena tak mau ditanya-tanyai lagi, dia memilih untuk pergi keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan susah payah.

"...keras kepala." Ucap Tsuna dan Yamamoto dengan pelan.

Senyuman nakal muncul diwajah Lambo, sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu... "tunggu aku, Reborn!" ucapnya dengan riang gembira, dengan langkah cepat dia mengejar Reborn yang telah keluar duluan.

Meninggalkan Tsuna dan Yamamoto dengan tampang bingung.

"_sekarang adalah giliranku..."_

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..XX..XX.X.X.X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author; _**AIMO, **_Megumi Nakajima/Ranka Lee)

(Macross Frontier)

**MATTGASM:** haha....sebenarnya gua harus ganti judul karena ternyata judul yang gua pilih sama persis dengan judul panpik laen, hahahahaaaa (_-ngga guna-_) beuh, aneh banget yah ceritanya?? Maap deh... and thanks for reading, please leave me a review...I'll be so happy if you give me a comment or a critique, because it'll be my spirit to moving on! ;D ;D ;D ;D


End file.
